What Doesn't Kill You
by mistressinwaiting
Summary: Life on the run is bad. Very bad. So, just what did Sakura get herself into? Oh, wait a minute! She didn't get herself into anything! It was those Uchiha brothers who kidnapped her in the first place!
1. Kidnapped

**title: **What Doesn't Kill You**  
****pairing: **eventual SasuSaku and lots of botherly love  
**dedication: **To the great Itachi, of course! He doesn't deserve to die a second time at all! Poor Itachi! Why can't Kishimoto let him live?  
**notes: **52nd fanfic, probably my 40th fanfic about _Naruto_. For those waiting for me to update my bigger stories, sorry, writer's block and I had this story waiting for me to write it out so... yeah...

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

What Doesn't Kill You

Why was she here again? Actually, a better question was, how did she get here in the first place? Hm, let's see... She was with Hinata just a little while ago, running towards where Naruto was last known to be. And then . . . she blacked out, a little fact that she was annoyed by, and she woke up to find herself on the floor with two pairs of dark eyes watching her. (She had turned red after realizing that, but that was a story for a different time. But right now...)

Ten minutes had passed after that, and silence was the only thing amongst the three shinobi. Sakura decided to be the brave one and asked, "Um . . . so... Hey, if you guys aren't going to talk to me or do anything to me, can I go now?" She was very anxious to leave. For one thing, Naruto was fighting Tobi/Madara at the moment, so she was very worried. Two, Edo Tensei Itachi was here, and she was worried that he would kill her or torture her. And three, _Sasuke_ was here. Need there be anything left to say about that?

"_Tch_, annoying..."

Sakura felt a vein pop. If she wasn't tied up at the moment and if she wasn't scared of her ex-teammate, oh, the things she would do to him right now for making that comment...

"Haruno-san, please, we are not here to hurt you."

Sakura was surprised that Itachi was the nice one in this. "Uh-huh, and you expect me to _believe_ that?" This left her confused. Wasn't Itachi supposed to be a cold-hearted killer? And didn't he kill his and Sasuke's whole family? Why was Sasuke here with him then? (She ignored her Inner who kept screaming that Sasuke's finally gone bonkers.)

"We just want you to help us with something."

"_Ha_!" Sakura didn't know where her confidence was coming from, but confidence was good, so she was going to with her gut at the moment. "And give me a reason why I _should_ help you two criminals!"

"_See_?" Sasuke was speaking to Itachi now. "I told you this would be pointless."

"Otoutou, let me explain my story to her first," Itachi reasoned. "She'll understand then."

"_Understand_?" Sakura asked. "You'll _never_ get me to join you and whatever you have planned! _Never_, I tell you!"

But after hearing Itachi's whole story and how it was his mission to kill his family and how he couldn't kill Sasuke and how he wanted Sasuke to become a hero for killing him and how everything he did was for Sasuke, Sakura was bawling by the end of it.

"Oh, my god! *sniffles* I didn't *sniffles* _know_!" She turned to Sasuke then. "You know, once this gets out, *sniffles* it's not going to be just your father *sniffles* who liked Itachi better."

"So you'll help us?" Itachi asked.

"Of course! Those old geezers have got to _pay_ for what they did!"

But for some odd reason, Sasuke had a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach that he was so not going to enjoy _this_ quest of revenge.


	2. Plan

**title: **What Doesn't Kill You**  
****pairing: **unlikely eventual SasuSaku and lots of botherly love  
**dedication: **To the Sasuke, may he find it in himself to return to Team 7 so that we can return to the good old days of silly bickerings and innocence or something like that... Also, to the AU!Sakura in _Shippuden_ episode _Road to Sakura_. I feel so BAD for her! No parents and then when she saw the parents in the Canon world... I cried for her! And also, because she totally boosted up Sakura's declining popularity. Hopefully, _Naruto_ fans will start to like Sakura a bit better now.  
**notes: **For those who wanted a more serious story, I'm sorry. This is meant to be comedy because I cannot, even for my life or my three sisters', portray Sasuke as he is now in the manga. Plus, I tear up at every Itachi-Sasuke-brother scene now.  
**notes 2:** For those waiting for updates on my other stories, I'm really sorry, but working on piles of summerwork has my brain making smaller chapters and funnier stories that it desperately needs to survive these boring textbook pages I have to read.

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

What Doesn't Kill You

"So, what's the plan?"

But Sakura's bubbly question was only met in silence.

"YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE A _PLAN_?" Sakura was now panicking. These last two Uchiha brothers were supposed to be _geniuses_, for Heaven's sakes! If they didn't have a plan then . . . what _did_ they have? "Exactly how do you expect to get to the Elders? Charge up to them and _demand_ that they apologize to you?"

When Itachi opened his mouth to speak, Sakura facepalmed and held up a hand to stop him.

"On second thought, don't answer that. _Please_."

"Actually, I was going to say that we were waiting for you to give us some crucial information that we currently do not have," Itachi explained.

"Ooh, never mind what I said then," Sakura said, her mood soaring back up. Maybe she _wasn't_ surrounded by idiots, after all. "What do you need to know?"

"Well, for starters, tell us where the Elders are located." Sasuke outright demanded.

"You know, I'm _willingly_ giving you knowledge here, Sasuke," Sakura drawled, forcing herself not to add the _-kun_ to his name. "The least you could do is not act like I'm a unwilling prisoner and ask _nicely_."

"She has a point, Otoutou," Itachi pointed out, trying to get these two ex-teammates-now-allies onto better terms, because he'd be damned if he had to be stuck with two brooding teenagers who were out to get each other necks.

"_Fine_," Sasuke spat out. "Can you tell us where the F***ing Elders are?"

Inner Sakura only shrugged and told Sakura that, "Hey, he tried."

Regular Sakura replied to her with a "Yeah, and I'm starting to think it was the _best_ he could do, anyway." And so Sakura told Sasuke and Itachi what they wanted to know.

"So the Elders have a squad of Konoha ANBU protecting them, huh?" Itachi said, repeating the information so that he could get a better picture of things. "And they'll be close to the Hokage so that they'll be able to give her advice for the war, right?"

"Yep," Sakura nodded her head. "But that's only if you can get past the hordes of Shinobi Alliance warriors, the seals protecting the camps, the Kage's bodyguards, and the Kage themselves, but even after all that, you might end up fighting Homura and Koharu, and that may not even be easy, considering that they were the third Hokage's teammates way back when."

"_Tch_, that'll be the easy part," Sasuke snorted.

Sakura was getting very queasy when she saw the simple nod the two brothers gave to each other. "Why do I have the feeling that I'm _not_ going to like this plan of yours?"


End file.
